Joni 60
1962 1962 Waskesiu LakeWaskesiu, SK According to Joni, "“I started making music …in Saskatchewan mostly up at northern lakes, up around Lake Waskesiu, …it was just self-entertainment with the gang then."” 1962.10.31 The Louis RielSaskatoon, SK (Joni's first paid performance) 1962.11.05 The Louis RielSaskatoon, SK 1962.11.14 The Louis RielSaskatoon, SK (Unconfirmed) 1963 1963 The Louis RielSaskatoon, SK Joni participated in weekly “Hoot Nights” playing her ukulele. 1963.08 For Men Only—CKBI-TVPrince Albert, SK Nineteen-year-old Joni Anderson was booked as a one-time replacement for a late-night moose-hunting show. During the program Joni was interviewed and performed several songs accompanying herself on baritone ukulele. 1963.09 The Yardbird SuiteEdmonton, AB (Unconfirmed) 1963.09.13 The Depression!Calgary, AB According to Joni, she performed at The Depression! over a period of three and a half months, including the September 13th opening night. Three sets nightly. 1963.11 LodgesAB (Unconfirmed) According to Joni, she performed on several occasions at ski lodges in the mountains of Alberta. 1964 The Louis RielSaskatoon, SK 1964 The Fourth DimensionRegina, SK 1964 The Depression!Calgary, AB 1964 The Yardbird SuiteEdmonton, AB 1964 Hootenannies—Allied Art CentreCalgary, AB Sponsored by CFAC Radio 1 1964.02.14 Hootenanny—Univ. Of Alberta-CalgaryCalgary, AB Videotaped by CFCN-TV for later broadcast 1964.04 Folk & Blues ClubCalgary, AB 1964 The Press Club, Private BanquetsCalgary, AB The Press Club was a local hotel in Calgary. 1964.04.16 Hootenanny Sing Out—Jubilee AuditoriumCalgary, AB Sponsored by the Calgary Optimist's Club 1964 School Concert, College of Art and DesignCalgary, AB 1964.05.01 Folk & Blues ClubCalgary, AB 1964.05.02 Folk & Blues ClubCalgary, AB 1964.06 Royal Canadian Legion HallSaskatoon, SK (Unconfirmed) Joni performed a short set at an NDP Political Rally. 1964.07.09 Calgary Stampede-West's Greatest HootennanyCalgary, AB Two shows, 2:30 p.m. and 8:00 p.m. 1964.10 The Village CornerToronto, ON (Unconfirmed) 1964.10 The PlaceToronto, ON Joni accompanied herself on guitar and tiple. 1964.10 Back Door Club—YMCAToronto, ON According to Joni, “I worked for a while in Toronto in small clubs, mostly church clubs and ‘Y’ clubs.” 1964.10 The Purple OnionToronto, ON 1964.10.12 The Half Beat, Toronto, ON (Unconfirmed) Joni began a two week engaement 1964.10.21 The Half Beat, Toronto, ON (2 sets) 1964.10.26 The Half Beat, Toronto, ON Joni began a three week engagement 1964.11 The Purple OnionToronto, ON 1965 The Bohemian EmbassyToronto, ON 1965 The UndergroundToronto, ON 1965.03.12 The Penny FarthingToronto, ON Joni met her future husband, Chuck Mitchell, while performing downstairs at the Penny Farthing. 1965.03.19 The New Gate of CleveToronto, ON April 13-17, 19-23 & 25-26, 1965 The Penny Farthing, Toronto, ON 1965.04 The Folk CellarPort Huron, MI (Unconfirmed) 1965.04 The Sippin' Lizzard Coffee HouseFlint, MI (Unconfirmed) 1965.06.19 The Mitchell Family HomeRochester, MI Yes, Joni actually performed at her wedding to Chuck Mitchell! 1965.06.22 The Folk CellarPort Huron, MI Chuck and Joni Mitchell 1965.07.20 The Chess MateDetroit, MI Two sets nightly 1965.08.02 The RiverboatToronto, ON Joni attended a Monday night Hootenanny run by the Toronto Folk Guild and performed two songs. August 6, 1965 Innis Lake Campground, Caledon East, ON (Mariposa Folk Festival. Joni was a late addition, performing at two concerts as well as an afternoon workshop. These were her first major appearances before a large audience) 1965.08 The Red Door, Detroit, MI (Unconfirmed) Chuck & Joni Mitchell 1965.08 The Rathskeller, Detroit, MI (Unconfirmed) Chuck & Joni Mitchell August 27-29, 1965 Bucktooth Clam, Traverse City, MI (Chuck & Joni Mitchell) 1965.09 The JongleurJacksonville, FL (Unconfirmed) Chuck and Joni Mitchell (Tuesday-Saturday) October 4, 1965 University of Manitoba, Winnipeg, MB ("Let's Sing Out" Canadian TV. The program, hosted by Oscar Brand, also featured Dave Van Ronk and the Chapins Were later aired on October 14 & October 21 1965.10.04 Let’s Sing Out #78—Univ. of Manitoba, CJAY-TV, CTVWinnipeg, MB The program, hosted by Oscar Brand, also featured The Chapins (including Harry) and Patrick Sky. Broadcast on Oct. 21. (Unconfirmed broadcast date) 1965.10 The Fourth DimensionWinnipeg, MB (Unconfirmed) Chuck and Joni Mitchell played a week-long engagement (Monday-Sunday). Joni met Neil Young for the first time. 1965.10 The Fourth DimensionRegina, SK (Unconfirmed) Chuck and Joni Mitchell played a week-long engagement Monday-Sunday). 1965.10 The JongleurJacksonville, FL (Unconfirmed) Chuck and Joni Mitchell (Tuesday-Saturday) 1965.10 The FlickCoral Gables, FL Chuck and Joni Mitchell November 4-7, 1965 The Chess Mate, Detroit, MI (Chuck and Joni Mitchell. 2 sets each night) December 31, 1965 The Fourth Dimension, Regina, SK 1966 1966 This Hour Has Seven Days—CBC TVToronto, ON 1966 The Poison AppleDetroit, MI (Unconfirmed) Chuck and Joni Mitchell 1966 The CellarPort Huron, MI (Unconfirmed) Chuck and Joni Mitchell February 4-5, 1966 The Chess Mate, Detroit, MI (2 shows each night) February 15-20, 1966 The Chess Mate, Detroit, MI (Chuck & Joni Mitchell, 2 shows each night) February 22, 1966 The Living End, Detroit, MI (Chuck & Joni Mitchell) 1966.03 The Pink PantherStratford, ON 1966.04.23 The Sippin' Lizzard Coffee HouseFlint, MI (Chuck and Joni Mitchell) 1966.04.24 The Chess Mate, Detroit, MI Joni played a guest set during a David Blue engagement. 1966.05 The Bucktooth ClamTraverse City, MI Chuck and Joni Mitchell, a two-night engagement 1966.05 The FlickCoral Gables, FL Estrella Berosini opened for Chuck and Joni Mitchell. ("Estrella circus girl" of "Ladies Of The Canyon") 1966.05 The JongleurJacksonville, FL (Unconfirmed) (Chuck & Joni Mitchell) 1966.05 The Gaslight CaféNew York, NY Chuck and Joni Mitchell played at a Gaslight Hootenanny. 1966.05.07 Stoneham Town HallStoneham, MA Joni opened for Tom Rush. May 13-14 & 20-21, 1966 The Sippin' Lizzard Coffee House, Flint, MI (Chuck & Joni Mitchell) 1966.06 The Gaslight CaféNew York, NY Chuck and Joni Mitchell made their first NYC appearance, during this two-week engagement. According to Joni, "Joan Baez came down to the Gaslight and said that she liked my songs and everything ... and she thought I sounded like Buffy Sainte-Marie!" Dave Fisher and Gil Robbins, of The Highwaymen, also appeared. 1966.06 Town HallBoston, MA (Joni opened for Tom Rush) June 28-30-July 1-3 & 5-10, 1966 The Fourth Dimension, Winnipeg, MB (Chuck & Joni Mitchell played a two-week engagement (Tuesday-Sunday)) July 12-17, 1966 The Fourth Dimension, Regina, SK (Chuck & Joni Mitchell played a two-week engagement (Tuesday-Sunday)) 1966.08.05 Mariposa Folk Festival—Innis Lake CampgroundCaledon East, ON Friday evening concert 1966.08.07 Mariposa Folk Festival—Innis Lake CampgroundCaledon East, ON Afternoon workshop 1966.08.07 Mariposa Folk Festival—Innis Lake CampgroundCaledon East, ON Sunday afternoon concert August 12-13, 1966 Someplace Else Coffee House, Port Huron, MI 1966.08.17 Mon Pays, Mes Chansons—CBC TVCalgary, AB (ie: My Country, My Songs) Joni recorded several songs for use on the TV Series Mon Pays, Mes Chansons, w/ David Rea on 2nd guitar. Chansons was a series of 13 musical programs highlighting Canadian folk songs old and new, filmed in color against some of Canada's most attractive scenery coast to coast. The series was originally telecast on SRC in the fall/winter of 1966/67 and on the English language CBC network during the 1966-67 season as a musical salute to the Canadian Centennial of Confederation. Each program originated from a different place, and featured musical numbers appropriate to the scenic location in which they were set. The two programs featuring Joni were broadcast on Nov. 10, 1966 & Feb. 9, 1967. September 14-17, 1966 The 7 of Clubs, Toronto, ON 1966.09.24 After Four—CBC TVToronto, ON (Gordon Lightfoot also appeared) 1966.10.24 Let's Sing Out #110—Laurentian University, CBC TVLondon, ON The program, hosted by Oscar Brand, also featured Jimmy Driftwood and Bob Jason. Broadcast on Nov. 3. 1966.10.24 Let's Sing Out #112—Laurentian University, CBC TVSudbury, ON The program, hosted by Oscar Brand, also featured Bob Jason and the Allen Ward Trio. Broadcast on Nov. 10. November 8-13, 1966 The Riverboat, Toronto, ON (2 shows each night, 3 on 11th & 12th) 1966.11.10 Mon Pays, Mes Chansons - Au Pied Des RocheusesCalgary, AB (ie: My Country, My Songs - At The Foot Of The Rockies) This program featured performances by Joni Mitchell and Jean-Pierre Ferland. November 14-15, 1966 The Wisdom Tooth, Detroit, MI November 16-17, 1966 The 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA Chuck and Joni Mitchell began an engagement at the 2nd Fret coffeehouse. Two sets 1966.11.18 Broadside Program—WRTI-FMPhiladelphia, PA Chuck and Joni Mitchell were interviewed backstage at the 2nd Fret by Barry Berg. 1966.11.18 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA 1966.11.19 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA Chuck and Joni Mitchell. Three sets nightly on Friday and Saturday 1966.11.19 The Murray Burnett Show—WPEN-AM/FMPhiladelphia, PA A music and interview program with Chuck and Joni. 1966.11.20 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA Chuck and Joni Mitchell. Two sets 1966.11.20 Folklore Program—WHAT-FMPhiladelphia, PA Chuck and Joni Mitchell appeared on this weekly folk music radio show. They were interviewed by host Gene Shay and played several songs. 1966.11.21 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA Chuck and Joni Mitchell. Two sets 1966.12 The Sippin' LizzardFlint, MI Possibly Jan. 1967 1966.12 The Ginger Blue Coffee HouseSaginaw, MI Chuck and Joni Mitchell 1966.12 Café Au Go GoNew York, NY (Unconfirmed) Late 1966 or early 1967 1966.12.08 Focus—WJRDetroit, MI A Music & Interview program featuring Chuck and Joni Mitchell. Broadcast on December 23. 1966.12.09 The Folk CellarPort Huron, MI 1966.12.10 The Folk CellarPort Huron, MI 1966.12.16 Club 47Cambridge, MA 1966.12.17 Club 47Cambridge, MA Chuck and Joni Mitchell 1967 1967 The Ginger Blue Coffee House, Saginaw, MI 1967 The New Penelope Coffee House, Montreal, QC 1967 The Yellow Door Coffee House, Montreal, QC (Unconfirmed) Joni participated in a poetry reading. January ?, 1967 The Sippin' Lizzard, Flint, MI (Unconfirmed) January 3, 1967 The Other Side, Fayetteville, NC (Chuck and Joni Mitchell) January 11-13, 1967 The 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA (2 sets each night, 3 on the 13th) January 17-20, 1967 The 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA (2 sets each night, 3 on the 20th) February ?, 1967 Take 30—CBC TV, Toronto, ON (Hosted by Adrienne Clarkson and Paul Soles. Broadcast on May 1, 1967) February 9, 1967 Mon Pays, Mes Chansons - À Travers Le Canada, Calgary, AB (ie: My Country, My Songs - Across Canada) This program featured Joni Mitchell, Catherine McKinnon, Christine Charbonneau, Gordon Lightfoot, Pauline Julien, Claude Léveillée, Bonnie Dobson, Jean-Pierre Ferland & The Travellers. February 14-19, 1967 The Riverboat, Toronto, ON (2 sets each night, 3 on the 17th & 18th) February 21-26, 1967 The Riverboat, Toronto, ON (2 sets each night, 3 on the 24th & 25th) March 8-13, 1967 The 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA (2 sets each night, 3 on the 10th & 11th) 1967.03.12 Folklore Program—WHAT-FMPhiladelphia, PA Joni was interviewed by host Gene Shay and performed several songs. 1967.03.15 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA 1967.03.16 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA Two sets nightly 1967.03.17 InterviewPhiladelphia, PA Ed Sciaky interviewed Joni backstage at the 2nd Fret. 1967.03.17 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA 1967.03.18 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA Three sets nightly on Friday and Saturday 1967.03.19 Folklore Program—WHAT-FMPhiladelphia, PA Joni was interviewed by host Gene Shay and performed several songs. The other guest was Gordon Lightfoot. 1967.03.20 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA Two sets 1967.03.21 The Living EndDetroit, MI Chuck and Joni Mitchell 1967.03.27 The Living EndDetroit, MI Chuck and Joni Mitchell 1967.03.31 The Folk CellarPort Huron, MI 1967.04.01 The Folk CellarPort Huron, MI 1967.04.28 Club 47Cambridge, MA 1967.04.29 Club 47Cambridge, MA Chuck and Joni Mitchell 1967.05 The Other SideFayetteville, NC 1967.05 The Other SideCharleston, SC Chuck and Joni Mitchell's last appearances together 1967.05 The FlickCoral Gables, FL 1967.05.01 Take 30—CBC TVToronto, ON Hosted by Adrienne Clarkson and Paul Soles. Broadcast date. 1967.05.24 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA 1967.05.25 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA Two sets nightly 1967.05.26 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA 1967.05.27 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA Three sets on Friday and Saturday 1967.05.28 Folklore Program—WHAT-FMPhiladelphia, PA Joni was interviewed by host Gene Shay and performed several songs. 1967.05.28 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA 1967.05.29 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA 1967.05.31 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA Two sets nightly 1967.06.01 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA Two sets 1967.06.02 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA 1967.06.03 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA Three sets on Friday and Saturday 1967.06.04 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA 1967.06.05 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA Two sets nightly June 20-25 & 28-July 2, 1967 Le Hibou Coffee House, Ottawa, ON July 5, 1967 'Camp Fortune' Summer Festival! Gatineau Park, QC (A live concert broadcast by the CBC) July 4-9, 1967 Le Hibou Coffee House, Ottawa, ON (Joni played a three-week engagement) 1967 Ottawa Summer Music FestivalOttawa, ON Portions of two shows were recorded by CBC Radio for broadcast on their Showcase program. 1967.07 The Living EndDetroit, MI 1967.07 Expo ’67—Place de NationsMontreal, QC (Unconfirmed) 1967.07.16 Newport Folk FestivalNewport, RI Joni participated in an afternoon Songwriters Workshop along with Leonard Cohen, Judy Collins, Janis Ian, David Blue, Mike Settle, Tom Paxton, and Eric Andersen. 1967.07.25 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1967.07.26 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1967.07.27 The RiverboatToronto, ON Two sets nightly. 1967.07.28 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1967.07.29 The RiverboatToronto, ON Three sets on Friday & Saturday. 1967.07.30 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1967.08.01 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1967.08.02 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1967.08.03 The RiverboatToronto, ON Two sets nightly. 1967.08.03 Mainly Music—CJOH-TV, CTVOttawa, ON Broadcast date. 1967.08.04 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1967.08.05 The RiverboatToronto, ON Three sets nightly on Friday and Saturday. 1967.08.06 The RiverboatToronto, ON Two sets. 1967.08.08 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1967.08.09 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1967.08.10 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1967.08.11 The RiverboatToronto, ON Three sets. 1967.08.12 Mariposa Folk Festival—Innis Lake CampgroundInnis Lake, ON Joni was one of the concert performers along with Buddy Guy, Arthur "Big Boy" Crudup, Richie Havens and David Rea. 1967.08.13 Mariposa Folk Festival—Innis Lake CampgroundInnis Lake, ON Joni and Leonard Cohen co-hosted a Songwriter's Workshop. Other participants were Buffy Sainte-Marie, Murray McLaughlan and Gordon Lowe. 1967.08.13 The RiverboatToronto, ON Two sets. 1967.08.23 The Marquee ClubLondon, England Joni played her first UK show when she opened for The Piccadilly Line. 1967.09 The SpeakeasyLondon, England Joni opened for the Incredible String Band. 1967.09.14 Digbeth Civic HallBirmingham, England (Unconfirmed) An appearance sponsored by The Jug O'Punch Folk Club 1967.09.16 The White SwanLeicester, England An appearance sponsored by The Couriers Folk Club 1967.09.27 The Gaslight CaféCoconut Grove, FL 1967.09.28 The Gaslight CaféCoconut Grove, FL 1967.09.29 The Gaslight CaféCoconut Grove, FL Estrella Berosini opened for Joni the night she first met 1967.09.30 The Gaslight CaféCoconut Grove, FL 1967.10.01 The Gaslight CaféCoconut Grove, FL Three shows nightly. 1967.10 The Chess MateDetroit, MI 1967.10.04 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA 1967.10.05 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA Two sets nightly. 1967.10.06 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA 1967.10.07 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA Three sets on Friday and Saturday. 1967.10.11 Folk Song ’67—WKCR-FMNew York, NY A recorded program that featured Joni and Cynthia Gooding 1967.10.11 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA 1967.10.12 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA Two sets nightly 1967.10.13 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA 1967.10.14 The 2nd FretPhiladelphia, PA Three sets on Friday and Saturday 1967.10.23 The Folklore CenterNew York, NY 1967.10.26 Café Au Go GoNew York, NY Joni opened for Ian & Sylvia on a bill that also included Howard Hessman. At the suggestion of Buffy St. Marie, Elliot Roberts attended this show to hear and meet Joni. After Elliot expressed an interest in managing her career, Joni invited him to accompany her to Ann Arbor for her next appearance. Two songs from Joni's performance were included in the 1991 video/laserdisc release Village Voices. October 27-29, 1967 Canterbury House! Ann Arbor, MI (Three sets nightly) 1967.10.31 The Living EndDetroit, MI 1967.11.01 The Living EndDetroit, MI 1967.11.02 The Living EndDetroit, MI 1967.11.03 The Living EndDetroit, MI 1967.11.04 The Living EndDetroit, MI 1967.11.05 The Living EndDetroit, MI 1967.11.03 Broadsides—WKCR-FMNew York, NY 1967.11.12 Whiting AuditoriumFlint, MI (Unconfirmed) 1967.11.17 The Sippin' Lizzard Coffee HouseFlint, MI 1967.11.18 The Sippin' Lizzard Coffee HouseFlint, MI 1967.11.19 The Sippin' Lizzard Coffee HouseFlint, MI November 21-23, 1967 The Riverboat! Toronto, ON (Two sets nightly) 1967.11.24 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1967.11.25 The RiverboatToronto, ON Three sets on Friday & Saturday 1967.11.26 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1967.11.28 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1967.11.29 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1967.11.30 The RiverboatToronto, ON Two sets nightly 1967.12.01 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1967.12.02 The RiverboatToronto, ON Three sets on Friday & Saturday 1967.12.03 The Way It Is—CBC TVToronto, ON 1967.12.03 The RiverboatToronto, ON Two sets 1967.12.05 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1967.12.06 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1967.12.07 The RiverboatToronto, ON Two sets nightly 1967.12.08 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1967.12.09 The RiverboatToronto, ON Three sets on Friday & Saturday 1967.12.10 The RiverboatToronto, ON Two sets nightly 1967.12.20 The Gaslight CaféCoconut Grove, FL 1967.12.21 The Gaslight CaféCoconut Grove, FL 1967.12.22 The Gaslight CaféCoconut Grove, FL Two shows nightly. 1967.12.23 The Gaslight CaféCoconut Grove, FL 1967.12.24 The Way It Is—CBC TVToronto, ON 1967.12.24 The Gaslight CaféCoconut Grove, FL Three shows nightly. 1967.12.27 The Gaslight CaféCoconut Grove, FL 1967.12.28 The Gaslight CaféCoconut Grove, FL 1967.12.29 The Gaslight CaféCoconut Grove, FL Two shows nightly. 1967.12.30 The Gaslight CaféCoconut Grove, FL 1967.12.31 The Gaslight CaféCoconut Grove, FL Three shows nightly. 1967.12.31 The Way It Is—CBC TVToronto, ON 1968 The Pornographic OnionToronto, ON 1968 ZARN-FM StudiosVancouver, BC 1968 The New Penelope Coffee HouseMontreal, QC 1968 Gerdes Folk CityNew York, NY The date and venue of this recording are questionable. 1968 Metronome - CBC RadioMontreal, QC Joni was interviewed by Murray Golan during her recent engagement at The New Penelope Coffee House. Broadcast on April 27, 1968. 1968 Santa Monica Civic AuditoriumSanta Monica, CA Joni made a surprise appearance at a Judy Collins concert. 1968.01 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1968.01.08 Club 47Cambridge, MA 1968.01.09 Club 47Cambridge, MA 1968.01.10 Club 47Cambridge, MA 1968.01.21 The Way It Is—CBC TVToronto, ON 1968.02 UnKnown Venue?, ? The specific date, and venue of this recording are UnKnown!, although it has been INCORRECTLY ID'd as Germany. 1968.03.06 Club 47Cambridge, MA 1968.03.07 Club 47Cambridge, MA 1968.03.08 Canterbury HouseAnn Arbor, MI 1968.03.09 Canterbury HouseAnn Arbor, MI 1968.03.10 Canterbury HouseAnn Arbor, MI Three sets nightly. 1968.03.12 Le Hibou Coffee HouseOttawa, ON 1968.03.13 Le Hibou Coffee HouseOttawa, ON 1968.03.14 Le Hibou Coffee HouseOttawa, ON 1968.03.15 Le Hibou Coffee HouseOttawa, ON Joni opened at Le Hibou shortly after the recording sessions for the Song To A Seagull album were completed. During this engagement Joni was introduced to Graham Nash who was on tour with the Hollies and had already heard about Joni fro his friend David Crosby. 1968.03.17 Le Hibou Coffee HouseOttawa, ON 1968.03.19 Le Hibou Coffee HouseOttawa, ON Jimi Hendrix attended the late show after playing a concert at the Capitol Theatre and, with Joni's permission, recorded her performance. (Unfortunately, both Jimi's recorder and the tapes were stolen several days later.) March 20-24, 1968 Le Hibou Coffee House, Ottawa, ON 1968.04.04 Swarthmore CollegeSwarthmore, PA John Fahey opened for Joni at a concert which began hours after the assassination of the Rev. Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. The concert was Broadcast on WXPN-FM. 1968.04.07 The New Generation ClubNew York, NY Joni played a show that also featured BB King, Janis Joplin, the Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Richie Havens, Buddy Guy and Jimi Hendrix jamming with guitarist Roy Buchanan. 1968.04 Wake A Generation - FilmNew York, NY Recorded at 'The New Generation Club' during a memorial for the Rev. Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. April 16-18, 1968 The Riverboat, Toronto, ON (2 shows) 1968.04.19 The RiverboatToronto, ON 1968.04.20 The RiverboatToronto, ON Three sets nightly on Friday and Saturday April 21, 23-28 & 30-May 1-5, 1968 The Riverboat, Toronto, ON (2 shows each night 3 on 26th & 27th, 3rd & 4th) 1968.05 Show of the Week—CBC TVToronto, ON 1968.05.19 Through The Eyes Of Tomorrow—CBC TVToronto, ON Joni was featured along with singer-composers Mark Stone, Bruce Mackay, and the Edmonton group, The Loving Sound 1968.06 Open Session—KRLAPasadena, CA (A music and interview program) June 4-9, 1968 The Troubadour, W. Hollywood, CA (2 shows each night supported by Hedge & Donna) June 11-16, 1968 The Troubadour, W. Hollywood, CA (2 shows each night supported by Dave Van Ronk) June 19-24, 1968 The Bitter End, New York City, NY (2 shows supported by Jerry Jeff Walker) 1968.06.23 The Way It Is—CBC TVToronto, ON 1968.06.26 The Bitter EndNew York, NY 1968.06.27 The Bitter EndNew York, NY 1968.06.28 The Bitter EndNew York, NY 1968.06.29 The Bitter EndNew York, NY Bunky & Jake opened for Joni. Two sets nightly Comedian David Steinberg also appeared. 1968.06.30 Capitol TheatreOttawa, ON 1968.07.01 The Bitter EndNew York, NY 1968.07.03 The Bitter EndNew York, NY 1968.07.04 The Bitter EndNew York, NY 1968.07.05 The Bitter EndNew York, NY 1968.07.06 The Bitter EndNew York, NY 1968.07.07 The Bitter EndNew York, NY 1968.07.08 The Bitter EndNew York, NY Bunky & Jake opened for Joni. Two sets nightly 1968.07.15 The Cellar DoorWashington, DC 1968.07.16 The Cellar DoorWashington, DC 1968.07.17 The Cellar DoorWashington, DC 1968.07.18 The Cellar DoorWashington, DC 1968.07.19 The Cellar DoorWashington, DC 1968.07.20 The Cellar DoorWashington, DC 1968.07.27 Newport Folk FestivalNewport, RI 1968.08 The New Penelope Coffee HouseMontreal, QC (Unconfirmed) 1968.08.09 Mariposa Folk Festival—Centre IslandToronto, ON Jean Carignan, Bukka White, Henry Crowdog Oscar Brand and Mike Cooney also performed 1968.08.11 Mariposa Folk Festival—Centre IslandToronto, ON Joni participated in an afternoon 'New Songwriters Concert' and was co-host along with Murray McLaughlan. Bruce Cockburn also performed. 1968.08.14 Schaefer Music Festival—Wollman Skating Rink TheaterNew York, NY Arlo Guthrie opened for Joni. Two Shows. 1968.08.15 The Today Show—NBC TVNew York, NY 1968.08.23 Philadelphia Folk Festival—Old Pool FarmUpper Salford, PA 1968.09.07 Big Sur Folk Festival—Esalen InstituteBig Sur, CA Performers included Joni, Judy Collins, Stephen Stills, Joan Baez, "Mama" Cass Elliott and Mimi Fariña (who was married that day). 1968.09.12 The Joey Bishop Show—ABC TVNew York, NY 1968.09.17 The Revolution ClubLondon, England 1968.09.18 The Revolution ClubLondon, England 1968.09 The Monday Show—BBC 2 TVLondon, England (Hosted by David Jacobs) 1968.09 Unknown LocationLondon, England Reprise Records hosted a reception to celebrate the UK release of Joni's first album Song To A Seagull. 1968.09.23 Top Gear—BBC Radio 1, 201 Piccadilly - Studio 1London, England Joni was accompanied by the John Cameron Group. Broadcast on Sept. 29 1968.09.28 Festival Of Contemporary Song—Royal Festival HallLondon, England Joni appeared along with headliners Fairport Convention. Jackson C. Frank and Al Stewart also performed. 1968.10.04 Bovard Auditorium, USCLos Angeles, CA October 9-12, 1968 The Stone Balloon, New Haven, CT (2 shows each night) October 19, 1968 SUNY (State Univ. of NY)Stony Brook, NY (2 shows supported by Tim Hardin) October 23-28, 1968 The Bitter End, New York, NY (2 shows each night supported by Tom Flanders & Neil Young) October 31, 1968 The Main Point, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows supported by Chris Smither) 1968.11.01 The Main PointPhiladelphia, PA 1968.11.02 The Main PointPhiladelphia, PA Chris Smither opened for Joni. Three sets on Friday and Saturday 1968.11.03 The Main Point, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows supported by Chris Smither) 1968.11.03 Folklore Program—WDAS-FMPhiladelphia, PA Joni was interviewed by host Gene Shay, and performed several songs. The other guests were Chris Smither & Dave Van Ronk. 1968.11.04 Our Kind Of Crowd—CBC TVToronto, ON A TV Special that featured the Canadian group "3's A Crowd", Joni Mitchell, and Richard Pryor. 1968.11.07 BBC 2 TVLondon, England Joni was accompanied by the John Cameron Group. The program was recorded during her Sept. visit to England. 1968.11.08 Hunter College AuditoriumNew York, NY Joni opened for Blood, Sweat & Tears. 1968.11 Unknown VenueHartford, CT 1968.11 The Northfield School for GirlsNorthfield, MA 1968.11 University of MassachusettsAmherst, MA (Unconfirmed) 1968.11 Cahn Auditorium, Northwestern UniversityEvanston, IL (Unconfirmed) 1968.11 University of WindsorWindsor, ON (Unconfirmed) 1968.11.10 Alumni Hall, Univ. Of Western OntarioLondon, ON 1968.11 Unknown VenueHalifax, NS (Unconfirmed) 1968.11.18 Mandel Hall - University of ChicagoChicago, IL 1968.11.22 The Psychedelic SupermarketBoston, MA Joni opened for Procol Harum 1968.11.23 Brooklyn College, Brooklyn, NY (supported by Tim Hardin) November 25-30, 1968 The Cellar Door, Washington, DC (supported by David Rea) 1968.12.29 Miami Pop Festival—Gulfstream ParkHallandale, FL During her encore Joni was accompanied by Graham Nash & Richie Havens 1969 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON 1969.01.11 Cahn Auditorium, Northwestern University, Evanston, IL (unconfirmed) 1969.01.18 The Mama Cass Television Program—ABC TVLos Angeles, CA Broadcast on April 8 and June 26, 1969. January 28-February 2, 1969 Troubadour Club, West Hollywood, CA 1969.01.21 The TroubadourW. Hollywood, CA 1969.01.22 The TroubadourW. Hollywood, CA 1969.01.23 The TroubadourW. Hollywood, CA 1969.01.24 The TroubadourW. Hollywood, CA 1969.01.25 The TroubadourW. Hollywood, CA 1969.01.26 The TroubadourW. Hollywood, CA Dave Van Ronk opened for Joni. Two sets nightly 1969.02.01 Carnegie HallNew York, NY 1969.02.14 Zellerbach AuditoriumBerkeley, CA 1969.03 Top Of The Clock—CTVSaskatoon, SK 1969.03.13 Simpson-Sears Department StoreSaskatoon, SK Joni signed autographs at the store where she once worked. 1969.03.14 Centennial AuditoriumSaskatoon, SK 1969.03.28 Unicorn Coffee HouseBoston, MA 1969.03.29 Unicorn Coffee HouseBoston, MA James Taylor opened for Joni. 1969.03.30 Queens CollegeFlushing, NY 1969.04.08 The Mama Cass Television Program—ABC TVLos Angeles, CA Broadcast date. 1969.04.11 Sargent Gymnasium, Boston Univ.Boston, MA Jaime Brockett and Livingston Taylor opened for Joni. 1969.04.12 Cahn Auditorium, Northwestern UniversityEvanston, IL 1969.04.18 Kresge Auditorium, M.I.T.Cambridge, MA 1969.04.20 Academy of MusicPhiladelphia, PA Jerry Jeff Walker opened for Joni. April 25-26, 1969 Fillmore East, New York, NY (2 shows each night supported by Taj Mahal and the James Cotton Blues Band) 1969.04.27 McConaughy Hall, Wesleyan Univ.Middletown, CT 1969.04.30 Johnny Cash's HomeHendersonville, TN Joni, Graham Nash and Bob Dylan joined Johnny Cash at his home for dinner. According to Joni "We all of us! Willy, Dylan, Cash and myself sat there for hours just singing and playing our own - and each others - songs? It was wonderful," Joni concluded. 1969.05 Skip Weshner Show—KRHM fmLos Angeles, CA (unconfirmed) Music and conversation. 1969.05.01 The Johnny Cash Show—ABC TV, Ryman AuditoriumNashville, TN Bob Dylan also appeared in the premier show of the series, which was broadcast on June 7. 1969.05.04 The Way It Is—CBC TVToronto, ON May 20-25, 1969 The Troubadour, W. Hollywood, CA (2 shows each night supported by David Ackles) 1969.06.07 The Johnny Cash Show—ABC TV, Ryman AuditoriumNashville, TN Broadcast date. 1969.06.26 The Mama Cass Television Program—ABC TVLos Angeles, CA Broadcast date. 1969.06.29 Salle Wilfred-PelletierMontreal, QC 1969.06.30 Capitol TheatreOttawa, ON 1969.07.07 Mississippi River Festival—Southern Illinois Univ.Edwardsville, IL Joni and Arlo Guthrie were the featured performers in a concert filmed by NET TV. The Aug. 3 broadcast was titled The Sounds Of Summer–Mississippi River Festival. 1969.07.10 Avon TheatreStratford, ON 1969.07.13 The Uncola Music Festival—Memorial StadiumMount Vernon, NY Tim Hardin opened for Joni. 1969.07.19 The Johnny Cash Show—ABC TV, Ryman AuditoriumNashville, TN Broadcast date 1969.07.19 Newport Folk Festival—Festival FieldNewport, RI Joni participated in an afternoon Songwriters Workshop along with James Taylor, Paul Geremia and others? Joni recalls that she first met James at this workshop. 1969.07.19 Newport Folk Festival—Festival FieldNewport, RI Evening concert 1969.07.20 South Shore Music CircusCohasset, MA 1969.07.22 The Music Shed at TanglewoodLenox, MA Tim Hardin and the Paul Butterfield Blues Band also performed. 1969.07.24 Schaefer Music Festival—Wollman Skating Rink TheaterNew York, NY Tim Hardin opened for Joni. 1969.07.25 Mariposa Folk Festival—Centre IslandToronto, ON July 25-27. Joni and Joan Baez were the featured performers during the ninth Mariposa Folk Festival. Portions were filmed by the CBC and broadcast on Sept. 28 in a program titled Mariposa: A Folk Festival. 1969.08.01 Atlantic City Pop Festival—Atlantic City Race TrackAtlantic City, NJ 1969.08.03 The Sounds Of Summer - Mississippi River FestivalEdwardsville, IL Joni and Arlo Guthrie were featured performers in a concert filmed by NET TV on July 7 at the Mississippi River Festival. 1969.08.16 Auditorium TheatreChicago, IL Joni opened for Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young at their first concert. Two Shows. 1969.08.18 The Dick Cavett Show—ABC TV, Television CenterNew York, NY David Crosby, Stephen Stills and Jefferson Airplane also appeared. The program was broadcast on Aug. 19. 1969.08 Vancouver Pop Festival—Paradise Valley ResortSquamish, BC The festival dates were Aug. 22-24. 1969.08.22 CalExpo - California Exposition & State FairSacramento, CA 1969.08.25 The Greek TheatreLos Angeles, CA 1969.08.26 The Greek TheatreLos Angeles, CA 1969.08.27 The Greek TheatreLos Angeles, CA 1969.08.28 The Greek TheatreLos Angeles, CA 1969.08.29 The Greek TheatreLos Angeles, CA 1969.08.30 The Greek TheatreLos Angeles, CA 1969.08.31 The Greek TheatreLos Angeles, CA Joni opened for Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young and occasionally joined them during their encore. 1969.09.13 Big Sur Folk Festival—Esalen InstituteBig Sur, CA 1969.09.14 Big Sur Folk Festival—Esalen InstituteBig Sur, CA Joni performed solo and was also accompanied by Crosby, Stills & Nash and John Sebastian. Portions of her performances were subsequently featured in the film Celebration at Big Sur. 1969.09.28 Mariposa: A Folk Festival—CBC TVToronto, ON Recorded during the ninth Mariposa Folk Festival, July 25-27. Joni and Joan Baez were the featured performers along with Michael Cooney, Ian and Sylvia, Doc Watson, Bruce Cockburn, Doug Kershaw and David Rea. 1969.10.19 Gala 50th Anniversary Concert—Pauley Pavilion, UCLAWestwood, CA Joni was the special guest artist with the Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra. Joni performed nine songs alone, and three with the orchestra. 1969.10.27 Rockefeller Chapel, Univ. Of ChicagoChicago, IL 1969.11.01 Centennial AuditoriumSaskatoon, SK 1969.11.05 Interview-WMS-WCFMWilliamstown, MA 1969.11.22 California State Univ.Fullerton, CA John Fahey opened for Joni. 1969.11.29 College Of Holy CrossWorcester, MA An afternoon concert 1969.11.29 Alden Memorial Auditorium, Worcester Polytechnic InstituteWorcester, MA An evening concert 1969.12.05 Symphony HallBoston, MA 1969.12.06 Crouse College AuditoriumSyracuse, NY Patrick Sky opened for Joni. Two shows, 8pm and 10pm. 1969.12.07 Univ. of HartfordHartford, CT 1969.12.10 Memorial Field House, Springfield CollegeSpringfield, MA Turley Richards opened for Joni. 1969.12.11 Shapiro Athletic Center, Brandeis Univ.Waltham, MA 1969.12.12 Harrington Auditorium, M.I.T.Cambridge, MA 1969.12.13 Kleinhans Music HallBuffalo, NY 1969.12.14 The Masonic Temple TheaterDetroit, MI Joni was a surprise guest performer at a CSNY concert.